


Day 82 - Disastrous working conditions

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The things Lestrade has to deal with at work include late-night shifts, too much coffee, incompetent staff and apparently people kissing over a dead body.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 82 - Disastrous working conditions

This case was a tricky one.

Lestrade sighed and got up from his desk to get his fifth coffee that night. He grabbed his mug and in the process knocked down a stack of folders that went crashing to the floor.

He cursed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He needed sleep, but going home meant coming into an empty flat that was nothing more than proof for his failed marriage.

He turned around and almost ran into Donovan.

“Sergeant?”

“We have a new one. Body, that is. I hate to say it, but we need them.”

“Yes, we do. I’ll call Sherlock.”

40 minutes later they were all at the crime scene, Sherlock standing close to Lestrade, rattling of deductions. John was a few steps away, watching them.

Suddenly he made a strange little sound, like he just had an epiphany. Both men looked up and at him, hoping for a case-related idea.

Instead of speaking John just walked over, grabbed Sherlock by his coat collar and pulled him into a kiss. When he let go again, even Sherlock looked a little shocked.

John shook his head. “As if you didn’t know.”

They looked at each other for another moment, Sherlock opened his mouth and then... then Anderson lost his balance and fell on the body.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'silver'.
> 
> The first thing I thought of was 'silver fox', so this was obviously going to be about Lestrade. And then I remembered people asking for more stories about their first kiss. There you go! :D


End file.
